


it gets everywhere

by Tea_For_One_Please



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pride, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr prompt: "Would you write a seblos based off of this? *person A bursts into room covered in glitter* "oh hey!" *person B tries to figure out why without asking because A is acting like there's nothing wierd*"ORIn his excitement for SLC Pride, Seb has a mishap with some glitter, and Carlos helps him sort himself out.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	it gets everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the person who requested this - I know it's not exactly the prompt, but I hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> If you're not - enjoy anyway!

Carlos isn’t sure why Seb texted him at such an ungodly hour this morning. He actually woke Carlos up when the message arrived, but Carlos isn’t going to tell him that – he’d be horrified. But as he wanders down the street towards Seb’s farm, he wonders what Seb’s up to that has clearly got him so excited.

He’s wearing a close-fitting button-down shirt, and the June breeze whips through the gaps between the buttons, making it ripple. It’s not cold, but he gives an involuntary shiver all the same, and tucks his arms close to his sides, plunging his hands into the pockets of his shorts to pin it down. Eventually there’s a crunch of gravel under his feet as he steps onto Seb’s driveway. Glancing up to his boyfriend’s bedroom window, he can see his profile, but it vanishes as he approaches the front door. He rings the bell and almost immediately, Seb’s beaming face appears before him.

“Hi,” Carlos starts, but falters. “What the…”

“Do you like it?” Seb asks, smile not wavering for a second, as Carlos takes him in.

He’s wearing an open shirt over a newly tie-dyed t-shirt, with concentric circles of vibrant colours splashed all over it. Carlos fleetingly notices with some appreciation the way he’s coordinated the pastel pink of the shirt with the pale blue of his shorts, but this is far from the most noticeable aspect of his appearance. What Carlos noticed first when Seb opened the door was the silver and gold glitter which adorns almost every patch of Seb’s exposed skin. He rather resembles a human disco ball.

 _Okay, that’s a bit of an exaggeration_ , Carlos thinks, but the effect is, well, striking to say the least. His cheeks, which have never quite lost their youthful softness, have been marked with some sort of glitter paint. It almost looks like war paint – he’s clearly been, uh, experimenting. There’s also glitter dusted liberally across his legs and forearms, and it’s even worked its way into his hair. Whether or not this was deliberate, Carlos can’t tell.

“It’s quite something,” he says, and Seb’s face falls.

“You don’t like it, do you?”

“Oh, honey, I love it,” he says hastily. “But, uh, what’s it for?”

“For Pride next week!” Seb says, and suddenly it makes sense.

How could he have forgotten? They’ve been looking forward to this for months. The whole group’s making a day of it: Carlos and Seb are going to celebrate, along with Gina, Nini, Ricky and Ashlyn, and the others are coming in support.

“It’s perfect for that,” Carlos says, “but I think it needs a bit of work.” He lifts one of Seb’s hands and kisses his knuckles (mostly because it’s the only place he can see that isn’t sparkling). He notices with a smile that Seb’s painted his nails too, a cool blue colour that matches his outfit nicely.

“Can you show me?” Seb asks eagerly. “I texted Kourtney but she’s out of town. She said she’d help with makeup next week though.”

“Come on, then,” Carlos says with an affectionate smile, allowing Seb to seize his hand and pull him up the stairs into his bedroom. “I’ll, uh, need some makeup wipes, and whatever monstrosity you used to apply this stuff.” Seb sticks his tongue out, but grins and disappears into the bathroom, returning a minute later with a plastic packet of wipes, a tube of paint and a plastic pot, half-full of glitter.

“Here,” he says, tossing them into Carlos’ lap and joining him on the floor, sitting across from him and leaning close.

“Okay, Seb, I love you,” Carlos says, “but I’m not kissing you with this much glitter on your face.” He’s really trying hard to keep a straight face but Seb’s just so cute with his smile and sparkly face that he can’t. He shakes his head fondly as Seb pouts, before staring at the glitter bottle in disbelief.

“What’s wrong?”

“You used _half of this_ just this morning?”

“Yeah,” Seb says sheepishly.

“You might need to get another bottle for next week,” Carlos muses, raising an eybrow at him. He pulls one of the wipes from the packet and presses it against Seb’s right cheek, smiling as Seb closes his eyes instinctively. Once the paint’s off, he leans in and plants a kiss to the patch of skin he just cleaned. Seb gives a contented hum and opens his eyes again.

“Does that happen every time?” he asks mischievously.

“Maybe,” Carlos replies loftily. “If you’re good.” He folds the wipe in half and sets to work on the other cheek, before squeezing a pea-sized blob of glitter paint onto his thumb. “Ugh, this stuff gets everywhere,” he mutters.

“Sorry,” Seb grins, sounding anything but contrite. Pursing his lips with concentration, Carlos makes two – far more subtle – curved lines an inch below Seb’s eyes.

“How’s that?” he asks, and Seb pulls out his phone to examine his reflection.

“Nice,” he says quietly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s a lot better,” he says, more enthusiastically. “It was a little much before,” he admits with a laugh. “Your turn?”

“Sure,” Carlos shrugs. “But first,” he adds, closing his eyes, leaning in and pressing his lips against Seb’s.

“Pride’s going to be awesome,” Seb murmurs, and Carlos smiles. _Yeah, it is._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! If so, please do leave a comment, or else hit me up on Tumblr and let me know there! My URL is @tea-for-one-please :)


End file.
